


Like Headrush Only Stronger

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Headrush Only Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisionary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=invisionary).



Willow wants to know _why_. She doesn't want to walk the spiral with Tara and find herself getting further in and further down, deeper and deeper into a place where words don't mean anything and reason doesn't mean anything and you have to rely on your instincts to survive. She walks the spiral clutching Tara's hand, praying in spite of herself, choking on the heavy steam of incense that's stronger than anything she's used herself. It clouds her head and makes it hard to think, makes her cling to Tara's side for protection and draw power from her kisses' strength.


End file.
